the new teacher
by alicecullenloversh
Summary: How a popular, cool Bella falls for a hidden 'prince'. Watch as that 'prince' struggles with his morals as the princess tries to seduce him. Will everything fall in place and will Edward and Bella be together? A tale of romance between student and teacher...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fic and I'm really excited about it, but also a bit worried... I want you to know that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and I just use the characters to make my own story. This story will very likely contain mature content and I just want to warn for that already. I really hope you enjoy it and reviews will be very much appreciated... **

Hey, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm a badass, popular student at Forks High. The school year is about to begin and tomorrow we'll get to see our new teachers. I'm excited to see my friends again after summer holidays. I went to my mom's in Florida, so I haven't seen them in weeks.

Today school starts again, we're all waiting eagerly to see who we'll have as teachers and who will be in our classes. Everybody is excited and yelling when they see their friends. All students gather in the big study hall to get the needed info and schedules. Nothing special about that, but then... Then the principal asks for silence and announces that there is a new teacher. He lets the news get to us and waits patiently while everybody starts guessing who it might be. Using the microphone, the principal speaks: "If you let me continue, I could tell you who he is and what he'll be teaching!" Most of the noise is shut down by this…

Then a young, handsome, stunning teacher steps in light... My mouth hung open in astonishment and shock... That very moment I decided something: I was going to fuck him, no matter what it takes! I was disturbed in my thoughts by the principal again. He added that the schedules would be handed out in a minute and that he wished us all a good and productive school year...

I jumped up, ready to see if I had classes from him. I scanned my sheet and saw an unknown sexy sounding name. I immediately knew it was him... Our new French teacher was a hottie, and I wanted to fuck him... Great...

Next day, I was getting ready for school, extra early. I had my first class from the teacher I had already declared to become my favourite teacher. I spent even longer in front of my closet, deciding what to wear. I settled on a tight, short, well-fitting dress with a hint of see-through. That would do for today, I wouldn't want anyone to know what I was planning on.

So everyone was curious to know more about our new teacher, it didn't happen that often in small schools...

When it was finally time for our first French course of the year, everybody was all worked up and hoping that he would be a good teacher and give easy tests. He was already there when we arrived and he let us enter. We stood up waiting for him to tell us to take a seat. When we were quiet, he did it, but in French... So, that's how it is going to be, well, fine then. He started the year with a short introduction, all in French, oh, so sexy... He told us that French was his native language and that he would only talk French to us throughout the year. Somehow, it excited me and drove me horny... I couldn't keep my attention to what he was saying, everything was just a blur. Oh god, when he turned around to write on the board, I got such a great sight of his ass... He really has the best ass.

I couldn't control my mind, nor my naughty thoughts coming out of nowhere. Wow, I want him to bend me over! I want to be fucked by him! I want to make him cum for me... I was thinking these things when I got scared because someone called my name. Oh fuck, he asked me something... I have no idea about his question. But I can't think so even if I knew I wouldn't have been able to answer.

This was going to be a long, but maybe very nice year (depending on how much of my fantasies I'll get to play out)...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi lovely readers, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you'll stick with me and I'll try to update more regularly from now on, but I can't make any promises of course... Now, there's just one thing left to say: enjoy the story and let me know what you think about it!**

After class I get up and wait at the teachers' desk. Everybody leaves while I'm standing there, trying not to let my mind wander too much. Because you know, ending up alone with him in a classroom, that's the beginning of my best fantasy since yesterday. Being alone and one of us making a move, leading to secret, awesome sex in a classroom. But back to reality, when everybody's left, he comes over to me and tells me that he'd like me to pay a little bit more attention in class.

I wanted to do something, act my desires out, but he asks me to leave, this makes me even more frustrated.

The next few days are like that as well. Trying to show him my interest, by choice of clothes and by my behaviour in class...

As every year, being the popular girl and being the curious girl I am, I do some online research on all our teachers... I type in their name and look what results Facebook and Google come up with. Mostly nothing impressive, just some basic info. So as I was highly interested in him I did the search for him a little more intense, and I took it to the next level... I visited every link Google came up with, nothing, nothing at all, how's that even possible? Well, everything I found was secured and only accessible or viewable by friends. When I ended up on the tenth page of search results, I decided to do some other browsing things that are more enjoyable. But then the most unexpected thing happens. What I see changes everything...


End file.
